Fire And Ice
by LexiV-SharkieAteANarwhal
Summary: The day Emmett Cullen met Jacob Black was the day his entire life changed Re-Uploading on this new account. Sorry, for the inconvince.
1. Ch1 Jacob Black

**~Emmett's ****POV~**

**.:In re-uploading these stories I decided to leave them as they were, mostly to show how my writing skills have grown. I may change my mind, and edit this story in the future. I don't know. Enjoy and please read and review. Thanks so much,guys.:3:.**

I was sitting on the couch staring at the T.V. There was really nothing to do. Bella was here with Edward and she was angry at him because he wouldn't take her to Jacob's house. She had befriended him when Edward had left her and he didn't trust Jacob, as he was a werewolf. So Bella would be whining the whole time until he finally gave in.

"Edward, please? Jacob's not all that bad," Bella moaned.

"No, Bella. He is a threat to your live. I will not allow it," Edward informed her, furiously.

"Fine. I'll drive myself," she pouted.

"No you will not."

She groaned and sat beside me. She frowned at the T.V. and crossed her arms. She let out and puff of air and looked at me.

"Emmett? Could you please take me to Jacob's house?" she begged. I cocked my head to her.

"No, he will not take you," he half-yelled.

She stared at me with big puppy dog eyes. She looked so helpless. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll take you," I groaned as I arose from my seat. "Come on."

"Oh, thank you, Emmett!" She pulled me into a hug.

"Yea. Your welcome."

Edward glared at me angrily. I rolled my eyes at him and walked to the garage, Bella following. I got in Edward's Volvo and Bella climbed in the passenger seat. I started the engine and pilled out of the garage. I drove down our dirt road quickly.

"Thanks again, Emmett. Edward's probably going to give you hell when you get back, though," She thanked me again, stating what we already knew. Edward wasn't all happy smiles at home. Bella only knew the caring, kind-hearted Edward. But when she wasn't around him, he was annoying and rough. Rough because he loved to pick fights. I didn't mind, he usually gave up when I gave it my all. And thanks to Bella's 'fragile body ', he had no sex life, therefore invading everyone else's. Even though me and Rose's sex life is slowly fading, it's still annoying.

"Emmett? You OK?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Wha- Oh, yea I'm fine."

"You sure? You seem sort of ….distant." She stared at me, checking to make sure I was OK.

"Just thinking about a couple of things." Which was true, I was thinking of something's that I couldn't let rest. "So, where does this Jacob live?" I turned on to Quileute land. Usually we weren't allowed to cross onto their land, but the treaty was demolished, thanks to the powerful little Bella.

"There is a dirt road up here to your left. Just go down it for about a mile then turn right and his house is right there."

"Okay."

Within minutes I was turning on to Jacob's road. I saw a small old red and white house. I pulled the car to a stop and a tall muscular boy came running out of the house, shirtless. He smiled and waved at Bella. She jumped out of the car, running towards him. He pulled into a hug then looking back at the car. He then noticed Edward wasn't driving the car.

"Who's that?" He asked gesturing to me. I smiled bigly and waved. Mock-humor, if everything else.

"Emmett. Edward's brother. Emmett took me because Edward was being an ass hole."

He chuckled and continued to stare at me. Bella moved and stood beside him-giving me full view of his sculpted body. Before I had time to recoil from my needs, I pictured all the things I could do to him. My fingernails dug into the steeling wheel, as I pictured fucking him. This didn't usually happen when I saw a man, shirtless.

I shook my head and jumped out of the car. I ran to the porch to introduce myself. He didn't cling away when I got in front of him with great speed. I pulled my hand up for him to shake it.

"Emmett Cullen," I stated with ease.

He grabbed my hand and gripped it tightly. "Jacob Black."

**.:Review. I know it isn't that great...I was young and,well, ./: Continue forward brave,readers.V.V Luul.:. **


	2. Ch2 Strange Feelings

**~Emmett's POV~**

"Nice too meet you, Jacob.

"You too." He nodded. Bella just smiled-liking what she saw. She wanted me and Jacob to get along.

"Well…. I guess I'll get going, then."

"What? Why? You can stay. We can all just hang out here. I'm sure you'll have fun with me and Jake." Bella and him nodded in agreement.

"Well I should probably…." I looked back at Bella who was pouting and begging me. I looked at Jacob who was staring at me with big beautiful brown eyes-begging along with Bella. "Fine! I'll hang here. Guess it's better then getting chewed-out by Edward."

"Yay!" she shrieked. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house, Jacob following along. She pulled me up a flight of stairs and jerked me into a small messy room. Jacob shut the door behind him and kicked a pear of pants out of his way. Bella pressed me down on his bed and bent down to the T.V. in front of the foot of the bed. Jacob sat beside me while she tried to plug up the PS2.

"Bella, the red wire goes in the red hole," Jacob chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Ha ha. Yea I knew that, just seeing if you'd catch that," she said, blushing bright crimson.

I chuckled lightly.

"Okay. I think I got it this time." Sure enough the screen showed the PlayStation headlines. She clapped for herself then laughed. "I'll be right back. I'm starving. Emmett, I would offer you something, but I don't really have any spare blood and I think Jake drunk the blood in the ice box," she chuckled.

I shrugged. "It's the thought that courts."

Bella left the room smiling happily.

"So, Jacob. How old are you?" I asked casually.

"Seventeen."

"Holy shit. You look like 19, or older then that," I said a little surprised.

"Yea. It's the whole werewolf thing. We all just sort of grow really fast," he shrugged.

"Hmm…Weird," I murmured.

"Not even close," he chuckled. We both looked at each other for a moment. I smiled a bit. Out of no where the PS2 started to hum a melody. Jacob and I jumped slightly from the sudden noise. I looked at the screen which displayed two men beating the shit out of each other. "Fight Night" was written in bloody letters above the men's heads.

"I bet I can kick your ass on this game," I challenged.

"Bets on" he smiled a dazzling and intoxicating smile. "If I win….you take Bella here every time she wants to come over for 2 months."

"Okay. If I win you have to pick up Bella if she wants to come to your house."

"O.K. Game on."

I laughed as he through me the controller. We both chose our characters and begin to fight on the screen. I jerked my controller as he though a punch in my direction. After a minute of getting punched the screen read "K.O."

"Shit! How did you bet me? That's crazy. I never lose on that game," I said in shock. It was next to insane I have never lost at this game before. I thought I had this one in the sack. I looked at Jacob who was almost sweating from trying so hard.

"Good practice and hard work," he laughed. "Guess this means I'm going to be see you a whole lot."

"Yea guess so…" Even though I had lost and was now going to be taking Bella to his house for 2 months, I wasn't super disappointed. It seemed like he liked the idea from the smug grin on his face. " Yea I know. Don't rub it in."

He let out a laugh, as Bella walked though the door.

"Looks like the guys are having fun," she smiled and gave Jacob a coke.

"Yup. Well now you won't have to worry if you wanna come to my house. Emmett will take you to my house whenever for 2 months."

"What? Why?"

"We made a bet and now I take you here when you want," I said.

"Wow! Cool. Now Edward won't be all up on my ass," she said happily.

"No not yours. Just mine."

Jacob and her laughed in synchronization. "Sorry, Em," Bella laughed. I shrugged.

"**Thanks, Emmett. Guess I'll see you tomorrow." Bella jump out of the car and headed towards her house. She turned around and waved as I pulled out of the drive way. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to go to Jacob's house almost every day. Some part want to see him again. It was almost completely dark when I reach our house. Edward was on the front porch glaring at me. I parked the car in the garage and walked inside. **

**Before I had time to even put the keys up Edward was in front of me. "Where's Bella?"**

"**Oh….um…. Yea. Jacob and I killed her and though her in the ocean," I said sarcastically. He hissed lightly. "Edward, I hate to team up against you, but Bella's right. Jacob's don't bad at all. You really just knew to lighten up. Plus I'll be there with Bella for 2 months."**

**He growled. "What? Now your buddy buddy with that…MUTT! Damn you, Emmett!"**

"**Edward, why do you care if Bella hangs out with Jacob? She won't fall in love with him and he wouldn't hurt her."**

"**He could easily hurt her!" He was now almost in my face screaming. **

"**So could you!"**


	3. Ch3 Thoughts

Chapter 3 Thoughts

I was laying in my bed. Thinking. Happily my thought were undisturbed this time. Edward had left to stay with Bella. Lately my thoughts were mine-and mine alone. Rosalie was also out. Thanks to her newly found play toy. I was used to Rosalie's unfaithful affairs. It didn't affect me anymore. Lately all I could think about was Jacob Black. Every time I saw him my thoughts become more untamable. It was becoming hard to stay away from him.

_Maybe_ _I should call him. Ha. Yea right. Like that's going to happen. But..._

_Why am I thinking of him so much? Why am I attracted to him? I had never felt this way before. Was it my need to be loved?_ I shook my head. _Nah.I was sorta loved. That couldn't be it._ More images filled my head, of nothing but him. I grabbed the phone on the bed and dialed his number in a haze. I pulled it to my ear and listen as it ring again and again.

"Hello?" a hard husky voice answered. None other than Jacob Black. I really didn't think this far. Crap. What was I going to say?

"Uh..Hi. This is sorta weird, but I was bored. So hey. What's up?" I murmured nervously. I usely-never- was nervous.

"Emmett? Oh,hey. How'd you get my number?" He retorted.

"Yea. You do know Bella and my brother are always together, right? Plus, Bella just tells everyone"

"Really? Hope some freak doesn't call me." he chuckled.

"Haha. Me too."

"Yea. So what's going on?"

"Nothing at all. Bored out of my fucking mind. I have nothing to do."

"Oh, well that sucks. You should come over and we'd do nothing together," he chuckled though the phone.

"Yea. I should do that. Then at least I won't be bored alone," I laughed.

"Yup. I hear boredom is better with another person."

"Okay. See you in a second then." With my speed I didn't doubt it.

"Bye." I shut and the phone and was in the car within seconds.


	4. Ch4 Just Kiss Me

Chapter 4 Just Kiss Me

I didn't realize how fast I was going until I glanced at my speedometer. Ninety-two? What the hell, I'm almost forty miles over the limit. Yet I couldn't bring myself to slow down.

I sighed in relief when I reached the narrow dirt road that lead to Jacob's house. I allowed myself to slow down, but not by much.

When I saw the small red and white house, I couldn't help but smile. Jacob was waiting, shirtless as always, on the small, worn-down porch. When he saw the car in his drive-way he smiled.

If my heart were still beating, it'd be threatening to jump out of my chest right about now.

"Hey," He greeted me, a small smile on his lips.

"Uh, hi." I said, stepping out of the car.

We stood in the moon-lit lawn for a few moments in an awkward silence. I scratched the back of my neck, looking in any direction besides towards him.

Suddenly, as if he'd only just realized we were standing outside, he spoke, hastily. "Oh, um, you wanna come inside? Well, of course you do, I mean, unless you wanna hang outside for a while. Which, you probably don't, I was just asking. But, what I was asking is do you wanna just..."He stopped himself suddenly, and I smiled, amused by his obvious discomfort.

_Maybe he likes me, that could be why he's so embarrassed._

"I'm just going to stop talking now," He said, blushing slightly.

I chuckled and headed for the front the door. I stopped as I reached the door, suddenly realizing his father was asleep. That was good, Billy still didn't like vampires on their land. Sure I could take a couple of dirty looks, but Jacob really didn't like it much.

"Dad's asleep. So I don't have to sneak you in this time," he snickered. I turned to face him. He was closer than expected. His face was inches for mine-he was begging for me to kiss him. His scent wafted my face and I was so close to snapping. I swollowed loudly, then jerked my head back to the door.

We both had to duck our heads through the small door frame. And then Jacob laughed at me when I almost got stuck. _Geez, I didn't know I was _that_ big. If vampires could gain weight, I'd take a lucky guess and say I was getting fat. _

"So, now that we're doing nothing together, what'd you wanna do?" Jake asked, interrupting my train of thought.

I plopped down on the small couch next to him, and sighed. "I dunno. Nothing really _to _do." I said, frowning a bit. He nodded his head in agreement.

There was another agonizing silence as we both sat looking around at nothing of importance, the only sound in the room the pounding of Jacob's heart.

Finally, I decided to break the silence and asked Jacob if he had any good movies to watch.

"Yeah, actually, I got this wicked movie, it's called Underworld Rise of the Lykens. It probably won't make sense if you don't watch the two before it though." He explained, sorting through a small collection of DVD's.

"Oh, that movie? I heard it was just a prequel to the other two." I said, desperately trying to strike up a conversation.

The subject was dropped immediately as the previews started on the small screened TV set. About 5 minutes into the previews, Jake spoke again.

"You know, I'd ask you if I could get you some pop-corn or something, but then the garlic might scare you away." He said, a smirk on his face.

We both laughed at this for a few moments but the movie started and we gave all our attention to the screen that had the movie playing. Well...he did, anyways. I was too busy peeking at him from the corner of my eye every two minutes to really know what the hell was going on. At one point, though, someone mentioned vampires and immediately I looked to Jacob, who had his lips pressed tight together to keep form laughing.

"Since when are all vampires supposed to look so crusty, and old?" I growled, glaring at the TV screen.

He scoffed but quickly tried to cover it with a cough. "Well, since when are werewolves supposed to look all gross, and freaky looking like that?" He countered.

"Yeah, but that's not as bad as saying that they can't go out in sunlight or they'll burn to a crisp." I retorted.

"Oh yeah? Since when can we not ever change back into human form?"

"Well then, guess you're not a werewolf. You're a lykin." I smirked.

"I'm not a slave." He said, glaring at me through narrowed eyes.

I smirked at him, obviously I had won this battle. But then he did something I never would've expected.

He laughs, taking in my expression, and plops back down on the couch, laughing at either me or his actions, I don't know.

"Dude, you should've seen your face." He gets out between laughs.

I grab one of the small pillows from the couch and throw it at his face. "That was so not funny. I seriously thought you were going to eat me or something."

"Eh, I don't think you'd taste all that good." He smiled again, and his body shook with the laughter he was trying to hold in.

"Perv." I growled under my breath, although I couldn't help but laugh too.

After a good ten minutes, we got bored again, and started quoting things from the movie.

Eventually Jacob han pinned me up against the wall, holding a fake sword to my throat.

"I should have crushed your skull under my heel when you were born." I growled.

"Yes, you should have." He growled right back, pretending to plunge the sword into my throat.

He then leaned down and whispered, his face dangerously close to mine, "But you didn't..."

We both bellowed out in laughter, Jacob trying to regain his breath.

That was seriously intense. I swear, we could've done a better job on that movie than they did." He snickered.

"Well, I could, anyways." I smiled.

He frowned a this. "What, my acting skills weren't enough for you?" He countered.

"Well...they were...OK. But, in Hollywood, it's all about the looks." I smirked at him.

"And I don't have the looks?" He teased.

_Hell yes you do!_ "Not really, no." I smiled at him.

"Jerk." He muttered.

I snickered at him. _He looks so cute when he's all pouty..._

"Okay, I'll be nice here. Yes, you do have the looks for playing in movies, and any gu- uh, girl would be lucky to have you." I said. If I could blush, I'd be a freaking tomato right about now.

When I turned back to see his reaction, it surprised me that he was so close. I didn't know what had come over me, but I suddenly couldn't help my urge to kiss him.

I leaned forward, ever so slowly, and, to surprise me even more, he didn't pull away. I brushed my lips across his once, twice, three times before fire met ice, in an almost loving kiss.

His warm lips caressed mine ever so gently. His hands knotted in my hair. And all I could think was; _more, more more!_

I cupped his face in my hands and deepened the kiss; he wound his arms around my neck, pulling me closer to him. Yes, this is what heaven must feel like. I sighed, in pure bliss, against his mouth.

And suddenly, I pulled away, breaking our close contact. He stared at me, wide-eyed, and mouth gaping. There was a noise from behind me, and his gaze flickered to whatever was right behind us that had made the noise.

Jake?" Came a sad, heart-broken voice.

I was off the couch in a second, and what I saw caused my breath to hitch in my throat. _Billy. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

"Dad, I- we weren't...it's not-"

"Get out of my house." He said, thankfully, directed at me. "NOW!" He bellowed.

I cast an apologetic glance at Jacob and mouthed "I'm sorry." before I fled to my car, and sped back towards the border-line, my body shaking with dry sobs. If only I were able to cry again...


	5. Ch5 Denying My Love

Chapter 5 Denying My Love

**~Jacob's POV~**

**(I could have never done this without my best friend TwilightVamp21 or xXxPeaceLoveWarxXx)**

I set on the couch, dumb-founded. My father yelled and retorted over what he had just seen. I couldn't understand the words, it was like they were from far away and they didn't make sense. The only thought in my head was..._I kissed him. He kissed me..._ Again and again in my head.

Something hard hit my side, bringing me from my daze. "Ouch," I mumbled, grabbing my side. I turned to Billy who was glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead and gone.

"Boy, are you listening to me, "he hissed in his hard, scratchy voice, disgraced written clear as day in his features. It might as well been scribbled in bold black letters "I hate my son" on his forehead.

"Son...What happen...?" he trailed off, not wanting to address to subject. I could see why, but it still hurt. I hadn't cried in so long, I almost forgot that it felt like. A lump was rising in my throat as I thought of what exactly the subject was.

"I..."other sob broke free."I...imprinted..." I was shaking with tears and pain. The lump in my throat grew, until it become hard to swallow. My father's eyes grow wide with horror-understanding what I had meant.

"Do you...mean..._Cullen_?" he said the last word with hatred. Emphasizing it to show all his hate for him. I wanted to hit my dad for that. But I couldn't really concentrate on how much I wanted to hit him.

I couldn't contain the sobs and tears I was holding back, anymore. I cried like a little girl who just lost her favorite teddy bear. Tears soaked my bed and sheets. I was shaking rigidly with sobs. _Fuck you ,Dad! You just screwed up the best 2 minutes of my life!_ I screamed in my head. The outcome of my mental screaming was another loud sob and more tears.

I hear my father's wheelchair leave the room and my door shut behind him. The tears slowed a bit but never fully stopped.

The flow of images in my head were all of Emmett. His smile, his eyes, the way his lips felt against mine...

The images continued until darkness was all that was left. I was paralyzed under the hold of exhaustion and hurt. I didn't fight it as it consumed all that was left of me.

(dream)

"HELP!"I screamed at the top of my lungs, as the giant wolf ripped open my flesh. Blood oozed from my wounds as the wolf continue to tear me apart."PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" The wolf growled at me furiously, then looked up at the moon and howled. The howl echoed though the empty forest. I tried to phase again and again. But I couldn't. It was like I was.. human again. I had wished so many times for humanity, but at this moment all I wanted was to be the wolf I was born to be.

The wolf howled again. It's pitch black eyes met mine for a moment then it looked around the dark empty forest. It jumped off of my dying body and howled one last time, before whimpering and running into the forest. I was, dying, in a forest, alone. "Please.." I whimpered. My voice was low and lifeless. Pain was everywhere. It was all I could feel. All that was really. I closed my eyes ,accepting death for what it was.

"Jacob?"A familiar voice asked. The most beautiful voice in the world. My angel. My eyes flashed open. There he stood. Kneeling down to me. His hand wrapped around my neck the other rested on my chest. "You're going to be fine. You'll be okay. I promise."

I shook my head."No. You're wrong. I'll never be okay. I'm dying," I sobbed.

"Not if I have any say in the matter," he said with perfection. His eyes bore into mine. His silky words echoed in my head. I believed them. He wouldn't let me die.

As I opened my mouth to protest, his lips crushed mine in a passionate, loving kiss. All his word were true. He loved me. His lips were harder than before, urgent. Like there wasn't much time left. Which was probably true. His lips parted mine and his tongue exploded my mouth. Our lips moved in a unique and destructive way.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. A silver tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Jacob. I love you. Please understand."

I shook my head."Emmett, What is it?" I asked. More tears streamed down his face.

He placed his lips to my cheek and kiss softly. He kissed my jaw line and moved to my neck. He kissed me gently on the neck then parted his lips. "I love you," he signed. He bared his teeth then bit hard into my neck. I screamed in pain as he pressed hard into my fresh. The venom burned my neck and my whole ached in pain.

He through his head back and screamed in pain. Tears and blood stained his beautiful pale face. Blood dripped from his mouth as he screamed, tears oozing from his eyes. He arched his back and belted out another blood curdling scream at the moon-lit sky.

(End of dream)

I gasped and sat up in my small messy bed. Sweat streamed down my face, matting my hair together on the back of my neck. My hair was to my ears now and I missed my long pony tail.

A relapse of my dream hit me off-guard.

_What a screwed up dream. _But one thing I had learned from my dream was, I loved Emmett. More than life. Strange thing to learn from a dream where your soul mate wants nothing more than to eat you for dinner. But I did.

A sat there, thinking. Eventually I had came to 3 options. (A)-I run away from this God-for-saken town and die(not my favorite option)(B)-Come out of the closet and risk being bashed to death by everyone who once cared about me. Or (C)-Call Emmett.

_Hmm...B...C..Damn it! What do I say?_

I dialed Bella's number and listened as it rang.

"Hello?"her timid voice said though the phone.

"Hey, Bells. I was just, uh, wondering if you had Edward's number." How embarrassing I was asking my best friend for boyfriend's number so I could hook up with his brother. Confusing and just _little _stupid.

"Jacob? This _is _Jake, right? Because the Jake I know loathes Edward with every bone in his body and would _never _ want to talk to Edward, no matter what."

"Yea, well. I don't _want _to talk to Edward. Er.., but it involves the..treaty." Lies. All lies.

"Oh...Um well what about?"

"Just to adjust some new rules and, uh, go over something things," I lied again in my continuous effort to deceive the naive Bella.

"Oh. Okay then." She mumble then quickly recited his number. "Bye." And the line went dead.

"Bye, Bells," I said into the already disconnected phone.

I sighed heavily and dialed the number I had wrote on my palm. It didn't even ring before the devil reincarnated answered the phone.

"Hello?" His cold icy voice said though the phone. _I wonder if he can read my mind though the phone._

"Yes. I can. What do you want, mutt?" He said darkly. _Damn.._

"What I can't call and say 'Hi'? And Eddie, I thought we were friends." Nothing is funny then pissing off a hormonal vampire.

"You thought wrong. Now what do you what, mongrel?"

"Um...Your brother's number.."

It was silent for a couple of moments. "Why do you want my brother's phone number?"

"I thought you could read my mind."

"I can. It's just very unclear. You're screaming all these different things and reading minds though a phone is difficult. A mere formality and besides the point. The real point is, why do you want Emmett's number?"

"If you haven't noticed he's at my house just about every day and I need to tell him something," I growled a little. Why couldn't the damn leech just give me is number. It wasn't any of business.

"...The hell...?" An uneasy feeling hit the pit of my stomach. I had just pictured kissing Emmett. "Jacob, are you attracted to my brother?"

"...Uhm..?"

He sighed. "Jacob, I'm sorry, but Emmett's straight. And even if he wasn't, he has Rosalie. I'm telling you this so you would get your heart broke. Emmett's not the type to let you down easily."

"Wa-Wait, no, Edward, you've got it all mes-"

"Jacob, I understand. No need in explaining yourself."

"Edward! I just need to talk to Emmett. Thanks for the advise, but I don't need it."

_God! For a vampire, he is really stupid._ He sighed again. I wanted nothing more than to rip his head off his body.

"Fine. I was just warning you," He said angrily. He spat out his number almost too fast for me and he hung up without another word.

I dialed six digits of phone number then closed the phone and tried again. Sighed after I realized this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. Tried again. I pressed the "send" before I could change my mind.

I waited as it rang and rang again. His voice came and his voice felt the phone. The phone beeped.

"Hey, Emmett. It's Jake. When you get this call me back." I felt like drinking a big glass of bleach and waiting as it slowly and painfully killed me.

I rolled out of bed and left my room to head to the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge from Dad.

It read: "Went fishin with Charlie. Be back tonight."

I ate a bowl cereal and debated what to do next. After about 20 minutes of mentally yelling at myself, I decided to head over to Bella's. I needed to tell someone my depressing little tale and she was the only one who'd understand. That and I really had no one else to tell.

I knocked on the wooden door and silently waited.

"I got it, Dad," she called from inside the house.

Bella opened the door with big smile on her face but once she it was only me she frowned a little.

"Oh. Hey, Jake."

"Expecting Edward?,"

She blushed brightly. "Shut up!" But a smile still tugged at the corner of her lips. "Where are doing here, anyway?"

"What? I can't even just came over and hang out? Do I have to have a reason the come to my bestest friend's house?

He mumbled something then smiled. "Well, of course not Jake. Come on in."

Before I had time to even move Edward's girly silver Volvo drove up and in the passenger seat was Emmett, with a depressed look on his face. As soon as he saw me his eyes got big and he whispered something to Edward. My life, right now, was probably the most confusing it had ever been before.

~Emmett's POV~

"Maybe, I should go back home. I'd just be the third-wheel and stand there awkwardly as you to mentally undress each other. I wouldn't want to get in the middle of anything. "

He burst into laughter. "Ha ha! Is because Jacob has a little man-crush on you?"

"What! How did you...? Did Jake say something..?" I stuttered.

"He called earlier and asked for your phone number. It was pretty obvious he was attracted to you. I tried to tell him you weren't into _that _type of thing, but he insisted he talked to you himself."

"Why? Do you know?" I asked simultaneously.

"He didn't say. Are you aware of his attraction toward you? I don't necessarily like the mutt, but Bella would be unhappy if Jacob were in any pain."

I gulped. "I'm aware. " I looked out the window at a surprised Jacob Black on the front porch. I wanted to hold him and kiss him again, but I restrained myself.

"What did you say?" Edward asked with, eyes bulged out.

"What? I didn't say anything. Are you feeling alright?" _Oh shit! He just heard me!_ "Come on. Bella and Jake are waiting."

You... just called..._him_...Jake..."


	6. Ch6 A New Begining

**Chapter 6**

A New Beginning ~Jacob's POV~

**((I AM SOOOO SORRRRY! I have been putting this off for a reallllly long time! soooo forgive meh? plz? AND thank you soo much for standing by meh(nt literally...cuz tht would b scaryy) Im hoping tht the next chapters wouldnt take meh sooo long 2 finish! I LOVE YU ALLLLL! ANDDD thank you soo much for alll the awesome comments!**kisses**!))**

"Jacob," Emmett said, walking awkwardly towards me. "Can we talk?" He fidgeted with his hands while he said this, avoiding eye-contact. Just the sight of him being so...shy, was enough to make my heart skip a beat.

"Y-yeah...sure," I somehow managed to mutter. He turned stiffly, and immediately started to head for the forest just to the side of Bella's house.

I followed suit, a little unsure. I mean, following a huge, grizzly-sized vampire into the woods wasn't exactly on my top priority list. Hopefully, he wouldn't kill me and toss my body into the river. Really, it is, after all, his fault. I didn't ask for it, and I most certainly didn't enjoy it.

Okay, I was totally lying. So I enjoyed it a LOT more than I was supposed to, so sue me...

Oh god, I sound like such a girl! Stop it Jacob, bad Jacob! Those kind of thoughts will surely get you killed, be they vampires or wolves, it will most likely be bye-bye Jacob.

"Where are they going?"Bella asked Edward.

I shrugged at the brunette, rolling my eyes. Sighing, I continued to follow Emmett.

"Emmett needs to speak to Jacob. Alone" Edward whispered to Bella, suddenly making his presence known. I wrinkled my nose a little. "Come on, love." The bronze-haired vampire led her away, and they both went inside Bella's house.

'Does he know?' I automatically thought. 'Peachy. Just freaking fantastic. That's all I need, a gang of sparkly-vampires at my throat. Pun intended.' The thoughts running through my head brought up another troubling question: What the hell was I going to tell the pack? Sure, they'd be understanding, I mean, it was an imprint after all. But it would be humiliating to 'come out' to the whole pack. Seth might be happy about it; everyone already knew about his 'crush' on Edward. I'm pretty sure everyone was pretty freaked out by it, merely keeping it to themselves.

And Quil and Embry; really, no one can be that close and not be gay...

I was abruptly pulled out of my thoughts as Emmett suddenly stopped. I smashed in his rock-hard back and landed on my butt. "Ow!" I yelped and jumped up. My hands flew to my tail bone and I squealed. I looked down to see a big stone with a pointed top. Likely the cause of my current situation.

Emmett bellowed in laughter. His hands on his stomach and as shook. Sorta like a really sexy Santa Claus. Minus the beard, white hair and fat. He even had the dimples to boot.

"Okay. I get it. It was pretty funny," I chuckled.

"A-are you alright?" he said between laughs.

"Yea. I'm fine. No thanks to you. "

"Sorry. Next time you fall I'll catch you. "

"Good." I knew it didn't really mean anything, but I hoped that it was some sort of promise. "So why did you bring me to the middle of the woods? "

His smile faded and the once happy mood vanished without a trace.

"Well um.. It's...Sorta hard to explain..." He begin pacing, looking at his feet and fidgeting with his hands."You See I didn't really plan on...er...You know...the..-"

"Kiss?" I finished his sentence. He looked up quickly and his eyes got big.

"Yeah...But I wouldn't call it a kiss..."

"Oh. Like a heat-of-the-moment kinda thing?" _You do not randomly kiss some guy for no reason! IMPRINT!IMPRINT,MAN! I really just don't want to tell him. He'd shoot me down, then step on me and crush me with his giant vampire feet...Stupid ,stupid Jake. _I signed.

"Yeah. Exactly. You understand, right? I mean it wasn't like we liked it or anything..." Emmett said in a rush. "It was all just a mistake." He said almost sad, but that was probably my mind playing tricks on me. "We should start over fresh. A new beginning. I really like hanging out with you, Jacob. Your one of the coolest people I've meet in a long time. I don't want to lost this friendship already and because of something that was all my fault. I'm sorry, Jacob."

I smiled the best I could manage, even though tears brimmed in my eyes and threatened to spill over. "Yeah. Your right we just need to forgive and forget. No biggie." My heart throbbed in my chest. It felt like someone had just cut me open and poured bleach on my insides.

A single tear rolled down my face. I tried to wipe it away before Emmett could see, but it was obvious he saw through my facade.

"Jacob, What's Wrong?" Emmett asked, stepping forward as if to comfort me.

"N-nothing!" I said a little too quickly, taking a very small step away from the vampire. "I just...I just remembered, though, I have to... I have to go home, my, um, dad wanted me to...help with something." I took another, larger step away, keeping my eyes diliberately focused on the ground.

"Jacob...wait." Emmett said, something, some emotion I couldn't identify, suddenly flashing in his eyes.

"I'll see you later!" I said, already half-sprinting away from him. "Tell Bells I said bye!"

Pain seemed to suddenly rack my body, and I quickly jogged out of sight of the house. Tears streamed down my cheeks like a never-ending flow of agony, and my heart ached in my chest.

*****Emmett's POV*****

"What just happened...?" I muttered to myself. I hated to admit it but, I didn't want Jacob to leave. Everything was just so bleak without him around anymore, not to mention the pain in my chest. I hadn't felt so much pain since I was human.

"Damn it!" I screamed, slamming my fist into a nearby tree. The sound of my voice echoed in the thick forest, and the force of my hit split the tree straight through. I didn't even flinch as the enormous tree fell, cracking, splitting, and knocking down several others.

I wanted to be with Jacob, but why was it so damn hard just to say it? Oh yeah-probably because Rosalie would slowly and painfully kill Jacob and then dress up in a freaky wedding dress and hunt me down, kill me, chop me into tiny pieces, and then burn whatever was remaining. But it's not really like she had much room to talk. She was fucking some college student in Seattle for about two months now and it's not like it's the first time in all the decades we've been together.

I looked back distractedly at the mess of fallen and broken trees I'd made. _'Shit,' Was the first word that crossed my mind. 'I'm gonna have to clean this up now, aren't I?'_

Looking around to make sure no one was watching - but, I mean, what human would be out in the middle of the forest just randomly like that? - I shadily fled from the scene. Yeah, I'd caused the mess, but I was just too damn distracted with the current matter at hand to even give a shit.

Bella looked up suddenly as I entered through the door. She was sitting with Edward on the couch, a worried look on her face. "Emmett," She said, standing from her seat next to the vampire. "I heard...like some really big _crash_. I mean, um, what...what happened, is Jake okay? Where...where'd he go?"

I looked towards the bronze-haired "brother" of mine, as if he would help me answer the brunette's questions. Instead, he just looked back at me, a rather sad look on his face, like he'd just watched someone die. _'You heard everything...didn't you.'_ He looked away. _'Didn't you?_' I barely registered the very slight nod of his head.

A sharp twinge of guilt hit me. _'Damn it all...'_

~ Jacob's POV~

I stormed through the front yard of our small house, knocking over anything that pissed me off- which at this moment was just about everything. Tears still streamed down my face like some weird never ending pool of agony. I hated that I couldn't hate Emmett, If anything I think I might have actually loved him more, WHICH WAS COMPLETELY STUPID! He'd practically just tore my heart out of my chest and feed it to his leech siblings.

I burst through the door, knocking the door off its hinges and falling on the wooded floor of our living room. I could have swore Billy almost jumped out of this wheelchair and hit the roof. I cursed under my breath before climbing the stairs to my room.

"Damn..." Billy mumbled before looking back at the stairs and yelling after me. "Jake! What's wrong, boy? Knock the damn door down and not even stick around to explain or even help fix it for that matter."

"Not right now, Dad. I don't wanna talk about it. Have Paul or Embry help fix it," I yelled back. I knew I was being a dick but right now I didn't really care. I slammed the door shut behind me and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over my head and crying. Everything was just so screwed up. I wanted to be a normal teenage guy, with a normal teenage life and a normal teenage relationship, But obviously that was never going to happen.

I laid there for hours thinking about everything that I wished I could change or do over and after awhile I began to drift off into Sleep Land and if I were lucky maybe I'd never wake up again. Maybe I'd stay there and live peacefully and happily in a place that I controlled. A place where I could be with Emmett without worry or confusion. But in time all good things have to end.

**(YAY! I did it! It took long enough ! anyways... the next chapter things are gunna heat up because after all Fire + Ice= Steam! lol! soo review, message, and favorite!, it makes me feel good. :)) more reviews= more encouragement! **

**Love::LexiV**


	7. Ch7 Like A Fire, Desire Consumes

**Ch.7 Like A Fire, Desire Consumes**

**.:Are you excited? I'm excited.:D Finally, The new chapter of Fire and Ice is .Woot. I've been working on this chapter for a while and I planned on uploading it in July on my old account, but than my email was deleted so I couldn't get on it anymore, and I kept putting off making the new account. But it's finally here. Thanks so much for the reviews. I actually considered just stopping and putting away this whole fanfiction thing, but then I read all the reviews and I had to continue.c: I love you, guys. I hope you all enjoy and review.3:.**

~Jacob's POV~

"Hello? Jake? Anybody home?" Paul said waving his hands in front of my face.

"Oh. Sorry, man. What'd you say?" The truth is I really didn't care anymore, but I promised Billy I'd get out and hang with my friend. He didn't mention the imprint and the pack didn't seem to know. The old man was probably too ashamed to tell anyone or he knew I'd never be with Emmett. Whichever it was, I was just glad he kept his mouth shut.

"I was asking if you wanted to go for a run, but it's cool if you don't wanna." Paul cocked his eyebrow before sighing and plopping down on the log beside me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, before continuing," What are you hiding Jake?"

"I'm not hiding anything. And if I were it's not like I'd tell you," I mumbled the last part before shrugging his hand away and turning my head towards the beach. Paul was a good friend but when it came to secrets he couldn't keep his mouth shut more than a blabby teenage girl.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? I'm your friend, Jake. Who am I going to tell besides the pack?"

"Exactly. If I tell you, the whole pack's gunna know. I have enough on my plate as it is. I don't need the pack in my business too," I shouted at the short-tempered wolf.

"Jake, you can tell me anything. I'm here for you, man. I just want to help out in _any way_ I can," Paul cooed. I turned around and wished I hadn't. His eyes were pleading and he looked so innocent."I promise that it's just between us. No one's gunna find out."

"OKAY!" I sighed. "I... Imprinted. On Emmett Cullen." He shuddered before stepping toward me.

"Does he know?" He asked slowly.

"No, but he made it pretty obvious the feeling wasn't mutual." I rested my head in my hands and sighed for the 50th time today.

"I'm sorry," Paul said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into an embrace. "Damn leeches. Causing nothing, but destruction. It'll be okay Jake. I'm here for you." I hugged back, gripping around his waist. I was holding on as if I didn't I'd float away and disappear. "I've always been here," he whispered in my ear. "I can make you forget about him, I can make you happy. Give you love and peace." I tear rolled down my face. I didn't want Paul I wanted Emmett, I wanted all those things with Emmett.

He kissed my cheek. Happiness. It sounded so good right now. He cupped my cheek and pulled my lips to his. I didn't fight or kiss back. More tears streamed down my face. I jumped back and stared at him. "I c-can't."

"Try," He murmured, strolling forward and capturing my lips with his own. This time I kissed back, and I poured all of my love for Emmett into it. He pushed me roughly into the nearest tree. I gasped at the sudden pain that traveled up my spine, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. He explored my mouth, moaning and snaking his arms around my waist. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as he shamelessly bucked his hardening member into my thigh.

I wanted to stop this, for it to just be over with. I was disgusted with myself for letting him defile me like this, for not being strong enough anymore to push him away and tell him to go to hell.

His hands moved to my chest, grabbing fist-full's of my shirt and tearing it open. He greedily wandered ever inch of me. I was a monster. I was a disgusting, evil being who deserved pain, who deserved to be shamed and raped by someone who he _used_ to call friend. But I suppose it's not rape if you let them do it... I hate you. No, I hate myself for not punching you in the gut and running away from here. Gah! When did I become such a pussy? I was Jacob Fuckin' Black for Christ Sake! True Alpha of the Quileute wolf pack and Not to mention the coolest dude on the La Push Reservation; although, it really didn't seem that way right now.

In my little mental he-man speech I had worked up enough strength to tell Paul to go straight to hell, but before the words could come out I saw someone standing at the edge of the forest with a grim expression on his face. An expression of horror, pain, and confusion. And who wore that face sent me into a dark black abyss, somewhere cold and empty. I was alone and scared in my own personal little hell forever burning at the hands of loved ones. I saw _his_ face in hell, his sad, horrified face. Though this wasn't hell only preparing me for what was to come.

There he stood maybe 20 feet away. Emmett Cullen in all his unnaturally beautiful splendor. He looked gorgeous, even with that horror-struck expression on his face. I wanted to kick Paul in the groin and run to Emmett and cry into his sculpted chest, but I stood there and stared dumbly at Emmett as he quickly regained his composure and sneered in disgust then suddenly darted into the forest he had emerged. I suddenly panicked when I realized Emmett was leaving, thinking that I actually _wanted _to be fucked by Paul. Angry surged through me as I thought of what Paul had just cost me.

A growled erupted from my chest as I shoved Paul off of me. His brow furrowed in confusion and I clenched my fist tightly and landed a quick right hook to his jaw. He hissed in pain, but quickly recovered as I began to run in the direction Emmett had fled.

"What the fuck, Jake?" He said angrily, as he started to follow after me.

"Go to hell, Paul. Don't follow or I'll do more than just punch your disgusting face, you fucking traitor," I growled over my shoulder as my pace quickened to escape from Paul, so I could explain to Emmett that what he had seen was not as it had looked. The trailing wolf suddenly stopped, as the vampire's scent hit him off guard.

"You're going back to him? He doesn't want you!" Paul yelled at me as I continued to run after the man who had refused me and was the reason I was even in this situation with Paul, but I didn't care. I loved the vampire, even if he never felt the same about me and I refused to have him think I was _enjoying_ what Paul was doing to me.

The wolf behind me had stopped his pursuit and I ran at full speed, following Emmett's intoxicating scent. I leaped over fallen trees and weaved around the obstacles the forest provided; as I was gaining up on the vampire when we emerged in a clearing. I was panting from the run and said in a raspy voice," Stop. Running." He stopped and stood facing away from me. I slowed then stopped a few feet away from him. I caught my breath and met his eyes as he turned around to meet me. "Thank you. Now let me explain wh-"

I was abruptly cut off as Emmett quickly added," No need, Jacob. I understand. I just didn't want to... Interrupt..."

I rolled my eyes and tried again to explain myself," I didn't want Paul to do that. I was… I guess weak...? Anyways I wanted to make sure you knew that what you saw wasn't like it looked. He took advantage of me…" Emmett shared back with a confused expression of his face and his brow slightly arched.

"He…Took advantage of you?" Emmett's jaw clenched and he shook his head." Why were you 'weak'?"

"Um, it's just some things have been bothering me… I don't want to talk about it…" I said looking down at my feet that wore my black converse I got for my Birthday last year.

I saw through my lashes that Emmett slowly nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. We stood in silence for a few minutes and I finally decided to say something.

"Could we go for a walk?" I mumbled chewing on my bottom lip, a habit that I had picked up from Bella.

"Sure," He nodded and stood waiting for me to catch up with him. I walked slowly to meet him and we began walking down a trail that jutted back into the forest, probably some forgotten nature trail. The trees formed a canopy over us and we walked silently for several minutes before he spoke.

"I'm sorry about the other day, Jacob," he softly said and I just shrugged a little. "Anyways, about Paul, what happened? It may not be any of my business but I'd like to know."

"Well… My dad told me to get out of the house and spend times with some friends. I ended up hanging with Paul and I told him something and he kind of took advantage of the situation and kissed me and I didn't stop him, so… yeah."

"Why didn't you say no, if that's not what you wanted?" He questioned with a worried look on his perfect face.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I wish I would have told him to 'Go to hell' sooner than I did. I guess I didn't care at that point. I don't know…" I trailed off watching as a Blue Jay leapt from the branch it was perched on and soared through the tree tops.

"Oh." Emmett slowly nodded.

I chuckled softly and looked at Emmett would stood by my side as we walked. "Pretty crazy week."

~Emmett's POV~

"Pretty crazy week," Jacob said with a light chuckled. He had an amazing smile and I longed to see it again. I wish things had been different. I wished I could kiss those soft supple lips again and hold him in my arms. I wanted to reach out and touch him, to comfort him but a held back the urge and breathed a sigh as his scent fanned my face.

"Yeah," I smiled.

We both continued to walk as a comfortable silence fell upon us and I smirked as the wolf began to fidget with the hem of his shirt.

"I have a question," Jacob suddenly said with a smirk on his face, I nodded for him to continue. "Can vampires, you know, do it?"

I burst into laughter and clenched my side. "That was pretty random," I manage to say in between laughs. He began to laugh along with me.

"I know. I know. But it just kind of popped into my head," he chuckled.

"Well, than yes. We can and do," I said with a humored smiled.

"But I don't understand…" he pursed his lips in confusion.

"Well, when one vampire likes another vampire, they-" I started but was cut off as Jacob light smacked my arm. I chuckled with him before he continued.

"No! I mean can they-"he coughed, a light blush settling on his cheeks, than finished," um, climax… I guess?"

"Yes. I don't know how, but yeah," I chuckled. He bit his lip in thought then nodded.

"Oh, okay," He replied thoughtfully.

"Well what about wolf's? You guys don't age until you stop shifting, so how do you guys fertilize, or whatever?"

"Ahahaha," Jacob laughed. "I don't know. I haven't met a wolf who has had a kid while they're still in activate wolf." He shrugged. "Maybe they can't."

"Hmm, maybe not," I said with a grin still on my face.

As we kept walking we come to a small sandy beach that looked that it hadn't been visited in a long time. Jacob looked it over before sitting on a large piece of drift wood and I followed suited and sat in next to him.

I looked out over the water, the sunset painting the water with beautiful orange, yellow, and pink colors. The sun was beginning to sink behind the ocean and a few birds flew into the horizon, probably retreating to their nest before the sun disappeared into the vast sea.

I glanced over at Jacob who seemed to be enjoying the peaceful sunset, his lips slightly parted. The remains of this tattered shirt were swaying with the wind, exposing his rippling abs. My throat became dry and my groin began to stir to life. He was so beautiful, everything about him invited me in; his scent, his voice, his looks, and especially his body. I continued to stare at him until he slowly turned to face me, a small smile of his soft lips. They looked so kissable…

All of the walls I built up and all of the wants and needs that I locked away spilled out and pooled in my head, stirring around and taking control of me. They commanded my body to react to our closeness and my lips met his in a passionate kiss. His eyes widened as my lips crushed his and he was frozen from shock. I pulled back enough for me to speak, but before I managed a word, Jacob's lips were back on mine. He pulled us closer together, his chest pressing against mine. My tongue grazed his bottom lip and he complied my opening his mouth and allowing me excess to his wet cavern. I explored his mouth, gently caressing with my tongue, and he softly moaned into my mouth.

My right hand reached around and held the back of his neck, pushing us closer together, and my left was rested on his hip. I released his mouth and gently kissed his jaw to his neck, nipping and suckling as I went. His head tilted back, allowing me better excess to this sensitive spot. He moaned as I continued to lay small love bites on his neck and collarbone. My mind was in a frenzy hearing Jacob moan and withering in my arms. My groin was hardening painfully and I looked down to see Jacob was also sporting a painful hard-on.

Jacob tugged at my chin, and he roughly smashed his kiss-bruised lips into mine. I quickly pulled Jacob from his place on the log, and laid him on the sandy beach, our lips never parting. My body pushed against him and a throaty moan escaped my lips as our clothed erection collided. Jacob began to ground his groin into mine and we both moaned and grunted until I stopped Jacob's administrations by holding his hips in my hands. He looked at me with lust filled eyes in confusion; I gently kissed his swallow lips, then grabbed his shirt and pushed it up over his head. I reached to do the same to myself but he removed my hands from the shirt and replaced it with his own, and pulled the shirt over my head. His eyes trailed down my chest and he lightly began nibbling on his bottom lip, he was so sexy and I wanted so bad to pound myself into the taunt body. A growing heat was burning inside me that begged for release. I moved from my position on Jacob, and stood on my knees beside him. I bent over to lay small kiss on his collarbone and chest, I kissed down until I came to his hardened nipple that I greedily licked and nipped at it, his back arcing into me.

Jacob voice cut the air and sent shivers down my spine, "Emmett! Please." He grunted, "I need you." My body went into overdrive and I, without thought, ripped the belt roughly from its latch and yanked his pants down quickly. I looked down at the bulge that was still covered by his strained boxer briefs. I glanced up at Jacob who was propped up on his elbows, and gave his a small smile before removing his boxers and watching as his cock was released from his resistant. He gasped as he felt the breeze or his nether region, and I couldn't help the smirk that was plastered to my face. Jacob looked down at me with needful eyes, and I gently gripped his erection. I began pumping his length, while watching Jacob's eye lids flutter and his breathe come in raspy moans.

"Emmett... Please," Jacob gasped, sending a shudder through my body.

I hesitantly removed my hand from his erection and placed a soft kiss on his lips, jaw bone, and neck before trailing down his abdomen with open mouth kisses. I press my lips on his inner-thigh and nibbled my way to his perfect "V". Glancing up at Jacob, I kissed the head of his cock and took him into my mouth. The wolf beneath me let out a whiner, and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped passed my lips, humming against Jacob's length. I bobbed my head up and down, using my tongue in a circular motion around the shaft and head. Jacob's hands slipped in my hair, gripping hard and slightly tugging. I could feel his body getting close to its climax and all I wanted was to taste his essence.

"Stop. Emmett..., " he managed. I loved the sound of my name on his lips, the very sound made my cock twitch. I quickly removed my lips from his manhood and glanced up at him. "I want you to fuck me. Please."

"I will never fuck you, Jacob," I replied. My heart was so full of love and happiness, a small lump formed in my throat, a feeling I haven't gotten in years, maybe even decades. I small smile formed on my lips and I returned my gaze to him. He now wore a shocked expression and I could see the hurt in his eyes."I will never fuck you, but I will make love to you."

A single tear rolled down his cheek and a light blush was evident on his tan features. "Emmett..."

That was all I needed to hear and, with vampire speed, I removed my pants and boxers. Jacob was beautiful with the sand clinging to his chest and abdomen; I would always remember this beauty, this elegance.

"Jake, this is going to hurt and... if at any moment you want me to stop just say so."

"Never," he smiled. I dripped down a placed a light kiss on his parted lips. "Take me."

I took my index finger into my mouth and lightly suckled, so I could ready his entrance. Jake stopped me, licking his lips and taking the finger from my mouth and placing it into his own, along with my middle finger. He was so fucking sexy, and the burning heat in my lower abdomen was becoming unbearable. I removed the fingers from his mouth and placed my index finger at his entrance. He gave me a slight nod and I insert the first finger loosening and moving to back and forth. When I decided he was ready for a second, I added my middle finger and began scissoring his tight pucker. This lasted only a few minutes before I hit the mass of nerves of his prostate, mentally noting it location. Future reference.

"Shiiiit. I'm ready. Now. God, Now," he moaned.

If I had a mirror, I'd probably see the cheesiest ass grin on my face. Yet, an overwhelming nervousness came over me but I quickly pushed it away and moved to place my member at his opening. With a deep breath, I pushed myself into the taunt hole and froze as the base of my cock hit his ass. He grunted and moaned all at once, but shouted a urgent, "Move!" At a slow pace I began moving in and out of him, moaning and cursing as I went. I quickened my pace, the fire in my lower body growing intensely. Soon, I was pounding in and out of him at an almost inhuman speed. Positioning myself at his prostate, hitting it blow by blow. The young wolf beneath me was shaking with his back arced and undistinguishable words pouring from his mouth. Soon he climaxed cum spewing all over my chest and abdomen. During his orgasm, I released into him, riding it out has the burning heat left my body in small spurts and I collapsed on top of him.

For what seemed like hours we just laid there, his arms lightly wrapped around me and legs loosing laying over my ankles. When I realized what the others are probably thinking of my absence or what Jake's pack was wondering, I shot up and reached for my pants. Hurryingly slipping them on.

~Jacob's POV~

A sudden surge of panic shot through me as I watched Emmett quickly slip on his pants and pull his shirt over his arms.

"Where are you going?..."I quietly asked, looking around at the still empty beach.

"Do you know where my shoe went..?" He searched, eyes avoiding mine.

"Emmett, Forget the damn shoes and talk to me!" I roared.

"Sorry.. I need to get back to the house. The others will be worried, especially since I told them I was going into Wolf territory."

"Oh..Yeah. I don't know if you're going to regret this again, but in the case that you do; I want you to know that I don't. I imprinted on you, Em. And.. you're all I think about. I've wanted this since I met you. Fuck, I don't think I can live without you," I signed, shaking my head and laying it to rest in my palms.

"Jacob. I don't regret this one bit. I just...need time to think. This is all so much..I have to go."

I nodded once before mumbling a soft, "Bye." And with vampire speed he was gone, and I was left alone with my thoughts. You'd think I'd get use to the solitude, but it never got easier; especially since it felt like a piece of my heart was missing. Damn, Imprinting. Yet, I didn't regret meeting Emmett.

**.:When I uploaded the final products and I didn't read over it, because it was just so much and I'd read it so many times that I was a little burnt out. Aha. So I'm sure they're some errors, and if I missed up too bad just let me know. Did you compair the earlier chapters to this one? I saw quiet an Thanks again. Uploading Chapter 8 soon.:.**


End file.
